Closer
by darthvair65
Summary: Maybe this is for you, maybe it's for me.  Roxas/Riku, dubcon and unnecessary roughness - I'm totally serious, this isn't nice.  Drabble completed for the Wife of Demonic Charm.


Title: Closer  
Pairing: Roxas/Riku  
Rating: hard R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the computer this was typed on, and neither do I make any money off of writing.  
Warnings: dubcon, rough sex, violence.  
Summary: Maybe this is for you, maybe it's for me  
Word Count: 780  
A/N: I brainstormed about this over a year and a half ago but ended up getting distracted by other things that have kept me from focusing on this again. AS PER USUAL, blame the fact that this is actually complete on Mongoosestar, who may have possibly foamed at the mouth upon finding the notes – and who would also like to note that she does not in fact have rabies 3 WITH THAT TAKEN CARE OF I'D LIKE TO REDIRECT YOUR ATTENTION TO THE WARNINGS. I MEAN IT. If this doesn't sound like your cup of tea, just don't. I've always kind of wondered how far Roxas' obvious rage at certain points would go. And he's probably gone a little batty here.

ANYWAY, please proceed with caution. This ends the author-enforced PSA.

Roxas' grip on Riku's hips was brutal, unforgiving and merciless, shoving the older boy forward with every sharp thrust. He'd long tuned out the sounds of mingled pain and pleasure coming from his victim, for if he let himself listen Sora might wake; while that did sound like a wonderful idea – he could almost imagine the confusion on Sora's face, followed closely by embarrassment and finally horror, as the situation, the bruises and blood all became real, and _oh sweet yevon what did do_ – Roxas decided he'd rather finish anyway, to come with Riku spasming around him.

Sora has no idea this is happening, and maybe Riku's too far gone to really get it either.

_He wants this_, Roxas thought, his mood suddenly darkening. It made his conquest a little less of such, but it let loose the tidal wave of ideas formulating in his mind. _You want to be punished, huh? Sora wouldn't do this probably, he doesn't think you deserve it. But me, I do. _Roxas dug Sora's fingernails into the older boy's skin, fingers and hands imprinting bruises where they gripped, pulling until Riku's ass was in the air, face still against the mattress.

_And judging from all the bitch-whining noises you're making Sora's never fucked you like this, face down on the bed with no prep – he has no idea what he's missing. I'm not afraid to fucking hurt you._

Roxas broke Riku's litany of sounds off abruptly, speaking for only the second time in the encounter. "Apologize," he growled, almost sure Riku could hear the difference in his voice, that he'd know it wasn't Sora.

Except Riku's practically sobbing with what sounds like relief, and Roxas knew immediately that the apology tumbling fluidly from his lips was meant not for him, but for Sora. "I'm so sorry," Riku repeated, and Roxas grabbed a fistful of his hair, jerking it back.

"Say it again," Roxas snarled, slamming his hips forward once again, earning a strangled yelp from the other boy. "Say it for _me._"

Roxas heard Riku's breath catch, heard him mutter a horrified question that sounded exactly like his name. "What are you-"

He never stood a chance.

Roxas knew he'd never breathe a word of any of this to Sora, he'd be too ashamed of having to tell Sora how it started and how he didn't stop Roxas, even after he knew Sora was still sleeping. Sora would probably see the bruises on his hips and thighs in the morning, standing out against his pale skin; he'd see the angry welts from teeth and nails and demand an answer – hell he might even cry. He'll want to know how, and why, and who did this? but Riku will never tell. He would never be able to admit to Sora that he'd allowed Roxas to abuse and beat him so soundly, allowed Roxas to fuck him like this and barely struggle.

Roxas isn't really sure who is getting what out of this – if this is for his own vengeance or Riku's need to be punished for his crimes against the worlds and humanity in general. Roxas also, it should be noted, didn't give much of a fuck either way.

He focuses on the hot slide in and out of Riku's body, the friction and twitching muscles that pull him towards completion, his thrusts brutal – honestly, Roxas can't recall getting off on anyone else's pain before, but the _sounds _Riku is making, half-pained and accepting defeat, are enough to drive him to orgasm _alone._ Finally Roxas just couldn't hold back anymore, his hips snapping forward erratically as he reached his peak before slamming into him one last time, coming deep inside Riku and – _sweet Yevon_ that felt good.

Riku was shuddering minutely beneath him, he noticed as he started to recover. Mentally shrugging Roxas pulled away, Riku cringing and hissing as his cock was pulled from the older boy's abused passage.

"Might want to think about a shower," Roxas sniffed, walking towards the bathroom feeling rather satisfied. "You look like shit. Have fun explaining."

"You're . . . bastard," Riku grunted, starting to lift himself up off the bed.

Roxas returned a few moments later much cleaner, smirking cruelly at the obviously come-stained sheets where Riku had been pinned moments before. He sidled right up next to Riku, sliding his hand up the other boy's side. "You came, don't say you didn't enjoy it. I just gave you what you've been wanting."

"I never said that."

"Didn't need to," Roxas answered, still smirking as he put Sora's boxers back on and slipped into the other side of Sora's small bed, pulling the covers up. "Feel free to fight backnext time."


End file.
